Love Like This
by EMPG22HoPe
Summary: "And if I couldn't walk, I'd crawl to you, and no matter how broken we were, we'd fight our way out together." A collection of firsts between Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass.
1. The First Meet

_**Love Like This  
**_ _a collection of 'firsts' for Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass_

* * *

 **Little Things  
** _the first meet_

* * *

 _Barely even friends, then somebody bends unexpectedly_

* * *

 _ **Hide and Seek**_

The first time Draco ever saw Astoria was when he was two. She was swaddled in a pink bundle adorned with flowers. Her face was all squished up and all she did was cry whenever people looked down at her crib. He remembered looking down at her and saying aloud how ugly she was. This caused an upheaval with the Greengrasses, and his friend, Daphne, had deliberately smacked Draco with the behind of her unicorn plushie.

He still thought she was a bit ugly when her parents brought her and her older sister to Malfoy manor on Draco's sixth birthday. Astoria was four then, and a right pain in his tush when he first met her.

"Who wants to play hide and seek in the hedges?" Draco asked his friends after eating cake.

They all yelped in delight, stumbling over each other to get to Draco first. Up the front were Daphne, Pansy, and just lagging behind were Crabbe, Goyle and Theo. And just further behind was Astoria, whose tiny head had perked up at the word "play".

While he had been picking who should go seek, she came bounding through the small crowd. When he saw her finally reach him, she looked up to him in her small frame; big, green eyes wide in wonder.

"I can do that!" Astoria had declared in her small voice, beaming at him hopefully. "Can I play with you?"

"No way, little Greengrass!" Pansy sneered at Astoria. "You're too young to play with us."

"Yeah," Crabbe snickered, showing missing baby teeth as he laughed. "Why don't you go play with the house elves or something."

Draco had laughed at Crabbe's joke, as well as the rest of them, all except Daphne, who didn't do anything, but said nothing to defend her little sister.

"How am I too young to play?" Astoria complained, her brows pinching together curiously as she tilted her dark hair in ponytails slightly to the side. "The game's very simple, isn't it? Everyone goes to hide, and one person seeks everyone. The seeker wins after they find everyone, and get a big prize in the end!"

The lot of them blinked at her for the way she spoke as though she were on the same level as they are, though still with that hint of childish wonder to it.

This time, he let himself up and towered over Astoria with a playful smirk. "You're four, Astoria. Hide and seek is for big kids like us. Go run along and play with your baby toys like your unicorn plushies."

Astoria's cheeks heated up as his friends cackled and pointed at her teasingly. It was the look in the little Greengrass's eyes that set Draco off. She was red with anger and embarrassment, which satisfied him all the more. Even more when he caught the tears in her eyes.

"Oh, look, little baby Greengrass is gonna _cry_!" Pansy hollered, causing the group to laugh again. Daphne had disappeared behind her friends.

Astoria drew tears at last before she turned in her little pink dress and ran away from them. Their laughter went on. Draco's sides split at the sight of the little girl running away. He could see Daphne glaring at him, but he knew she wouldn't do anything stupid to displease him, and on his birthday, no less.

Nobody had the gall to displease Draco Malfoy, because anyone who does would be at the receiving end of his father's wand.

* * *

 _ **Building Snowmen**_

Winter had arrived faster than Draco had expected. It was Christmas time in Malfoy manor and he couldn't believe his delight when he saw his friends and their families join them for Christmas Eve.

They had just finished eating and the adults had moved to drinking some very adult drinks when he saw Astoria walk up to him on the couch where he sat with his friends. His friends were busy playing gobstones horribly with each other, and did not see Astoria come up to him.

Astoria tugged at his coat's sleeve and looked up at him to ask, "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Draco rolled his eyes at her. "You're too young to build snow people, Astoria."

At first, he had expected her to start crying or at least blush in the slightest. What she said next surprised him. Her stance became more upright, and she put her hands on her hips like an adult did to assert their authority.

"Why? Are you too _intimidated_ to play?" Astoria asked fiercely, no longer sporting any sort of embarrassment; rather, she was looking very determined. "I suppose you don't even know how to make a decent snowman. Are you too afraid to lose to a four year-old?"

This time, it was Draco's turn to blush. He felt his blood boil at Astoria's audacity, causing him to snap up from where he sat. His friends finally looked up at the pair, silently waiting in bathed breath for Draco's outburst, which came on fast.

"I'm not intimidated! You're _on_ , little Greengrass!" Draco said in rapid fire words, causing Astoria to smirk up at him. Some of his friends asked each other what _intimidated_ meant. "Whoever makes the best snowman wins!"

"Wins what?" Astoria asked innocently, but her green eyes were aflame with ambition.

"My whole stack of Honeydukes sweets from Aunt Bella!" Draco spewed angrily, his face all red; he was practically breathing fire.

"Okay!" Astoria announced happily before she went bouncing towards the glass doors leading out to the garden. She snuggled her green coat closer to her. "I will win those sweets if it's the last thing I do! I'll prove to all of you that I'm old enough to play!"

His friends cheered him on as he made deliberate work of building his snowman. From his peripheral, he could see Astoria building hers with the same speed, perhaps even faster. They only allotted themselves ten minutes to finish making their snowmen.

Astoria's snowman looked impossibly better than his, if not more sturdy. His was practically falling apart, and he kept grunting and screeching at his friends to shut up while he worked. When it was merely a minute into the end of their competition, he started to panic. The head of his snowman won't stay on, whereas Astoria was starting to put up the finishing touches such as the snowman's hands and its beady eyes.

He was getting desperate.

Draco hissed at Crabbe and Goyle to come closer before he told them his plan.

The two boys snickered maliciously before they headed off to place themselves a few feet away from Astoria's snowman. Crabbe began chucking snowballs at Goyle, and Goyle right back. In the final thirty seconds, Goyle had tossed a humongous snowball at Crabbe—to which Crabbe deliberately avoided. The big snowball came plummeting towards Astoria's snowman, and it hit the figure with a loud _thwack_ , dismantling the snowman's head.

Astoria screeched in worry, then glared at Crabbe and Goyle as the two laughed hysterically before she tried to reform the head of her snowman in haste. Tears began to to sting her eyes.

As the ten second countdown began, Draco was finally finished with his snowman—which looked a sore lot better than Astoria's. Astoria was still shoveling snow in her palms and up the snowman she was trying to build, but when Pansy and the others screeched the end of the game, her entire body froze.

"Well, it looks like Draco wins!" Pansy announced happily as they all looked at Astoria's snowman, whose head was a complete pile of snow and no form. "What were you trying to make? A yucky snowman with no head?"

The boys fell over on the snow in laughter. Draco joined them in their laughter as he watched Astoria look up at them angrily.

"It's not fair! Draco cheated!" Astoria proclaimed angrily, stomping her foot in the snow, causing a small flurry of powder to stick to her coat and her face. She pointed an accusing finger at Draco as her bottom lip trembled. "I saw him talk to Crabbe and Goyle! He told them to destroy my snowman just as the time came in! Didn't you see?!"

Pansy giggled horribly as they watched Astoria start to cry. The pug-faced witch began to tease Astoria when the small girl came barreling up to Draco, eyes puffy and red. She pushed him with all her tiny might in anger.

"You're a cheater!" Astoria screeched at him, though her voice broke as Draco stumbled backwards, nearly falling over.

"No, you're just a sore loser who can't take the lost, little Greengrass." Draco said haughtily, regaining his balance as he looked down at her. "Grow up."

"No!" Astoria sobbed helplessly this time, her breaths coming in short and painful ones. This made Draco feel bad for the slightest moment, only for it to grow as the tears streamed down Astoria's cheek. He had never seen her cry full-out. It made him feel weird all of a sudden. "You're **mean**. You don't play fair. You're _not_ a good person, Draco."

Draco opened his mouth to reply, but found he couldn't form the right words. His stomach was doing weird flip flops, and he didn't feel so good, like he was about to vomit sick. Astoria looked up at him with her big green eyes filled with tears one last time before she pummeled her way out of the snow and back into the manor, leaving Draco and the resounding jeers of his friends.

Suddenly, winning the best snowman didn't feel like it was a win at all.

* * *

 _ **Wizard's Chess**_

Astoria never came back to Malfoy manor after their falling out. Usually, Draco cared little for these things. She was just a petty little girl who didn't know how to take a lost. That should have been sound reason enough for Draco not to care about her. But ever since he saw her go home with her mother that day, clinging onto her as she still cried, he couldn't seem to erase the thought of her going home in tears, knowing he caused them.

Much of it was then widely known when his parents told him that Mrs. Greengrass talked to them about Astoria. For the first time in his life, Draco was scolded by his mother. His mum _never_ got mad at him. In fact, she spoiled him to the very core, and gave him everything, even free passes for being prideful and a bit mean to kids he didn't like.

But he must have done something very bad if his mum was angry at him. So to please her, he promised to apologize to Astoria after Christmas. This seemed to put a smile on his mum's face, and that was more than enough.

Now all he had to do was, well, actually _do_ what he promised.

So when March came the next year, Astoria was already five. She went to Malfoy manor with her family then to celebrate his father's birthday. As usual, his friends arrived in a happy array, ready to play with Draco and see what he has up his sleeve.

Theo had been pestering Draco to play with them outside for a snowball fight, but he declined, telling him that he didn't feel so good. His friends looked disappointed, but they went out to the garden anyway. Daphne, who had not been at the Christmas Eve dinner that night, though had likely heard the story from her little sister, glared at Draco.

"Come on, Daphne!" Pansy called to Daphne, before the little witch dragged her friend outside.

When Daphne was gone, Draco sighed in relief. They had all moved to the drawing room after dinner then. The adults began to converse in low tones, holding up fancy champagne flutes and all spruced up in elaborate apparel. When he searched the room, he saw Astoria sit by the fireplace. Her small figure occupied little of the big sofa facing the fireplace, a board of wizard's chess splayed beside her as she played alone.

Draco took a deep breath before he approached her. The moment he arrived, Astoria looked up in surprise before her expression darkened. She looked down at her game and moved a piece.

"Can I play with you?" Draco asked a little roughly than necessary. The girl's eyes jolted to meet his grey ones, causing him to clear his throat. "I mean, it's wizard's chess. Even a one year old can play that, right?"

Astoria had grown about an inch since he last saw her. And to his utmost surprise, or perhaps he was merely feeling adequate that night, she looked cute in her sparkly gold dress, almost _attractive_ , even as the light from the fireplace illuminated her features. Her hair was pinned up with a little flower brouche, showing much of her pale face, unlike back then when her hair was let down.

There was a slight tinge of red to Astoria's cheek, mixed with a look of disbelief when Draco spoke to her. But she nodded wordlessly before she rearranged the pieces on the board.

Draco sat across from her on the sofa, his fancy green robes rather too stiff for his liking as he turned to sit the way Astoria sat; with crossed legs and bare feet. He found that he was almost too big to fit the space when he does just that, but stays in that position anyway—though he preferred to keep his shoes on.

He felt his stomach do something nasty again. When he told his mother about it, she had told him what the feeling he felt when he won the snowman game through the deceit was: **guilt**. Apparently, it was a feeling you felt when you realize you don't like the result of the actions you did or something you did to someone.

It was an icky feeling, but he decided he could feel guilty _just once_ around Astoria Greengrass. He found he didn't like seeing her cry. He didn't want to make her cry today. She looked too pretty to cry, anyway.

"I didn't know you played wizard's chess." Draco opened the conversation as Astoria made the first move with her white piece. "It's a difficult and high level game. Not even my friends know how to play it."

Astoria shrugged, barely looking at him as she concentrated on their game. "I play a lot of it at home. While Daphne played with those stuffed toys you kept teasing me with, I read books and played wizard's chess with my cousins from France. Sometimes I play it alone, and it's still just as fun."

"How come you know so much more than everyone else?" Draco asked curiously as he moved a pawn forward. "You make the perfect snowman, know the exact rules to hide and seek, know wizard's chess…"

"And know how to play gobstones, exploding snap and even know the mechanics of Quidditch," Astoria continued for him, finally looking up with those big green eyes of hers. She was smiling slightly now. "I did say I read, didn't I?"

Draco felt his cheeks heat up before he looked down at the chessboard, watching Astoria make her next move. "Yes, you did. So, you like Quidditch, huh? What position would you want to play?"

"Hm…" Astoria mused aloud then she moved her own pawn. "Probably Seeker. Seekers need to be small, quick and agile. They require perfect eyesight, to which I have the best one, by the way. And they need to be the kind that's not easily distracted… like you are _right now_."

"Huh?" Draco asked dubiously before he realized he had been staring at Astoria as she spoke, forgetting that it was his turn on the board. He cleared his throat as his cheeks reddened further. "Right, right, of course. I want to play Seeker too. They get all the glory in the game, don't they?"

"Not entirely," Astoria said with a shrug just as Draco made his next play. "It's a team effort, though I suppose the Seeker's a team's last hope in defeating the opponent when they're behind points."

Draco couldn't help but stare at her some more. She was smart, he could give her that. No, not just smart. Perhaps far more intelligent beyond her years. It made him feel as though he's met his match. Like Astoria, he dabbled on reading books at his young age and found enjoyment in gaining new knowledge, and having to proudly tell his family, as well as his friends, who were not-so-smart about all the things he learned. He supposed it's why he liked surrounding himself with so many friends. They looked up to him because he was the smartest in their group.

What he didn't know, however, was that there was someone smarter than he was, and she wasn't even in his circle of friends.

"Astoria, I wanted to say I'm…" Draco started nervously, and even more reluctant to go on when Astoria looked up at him with those green eyes of hers. They were a bright kind of green. For some reason, he was starting to favor the green of her eyes. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did in Christmas."

"Are you really?" Astoria asked with an inquisitive quirk of her brow, looking at him distrustfully. "Are you sure you won't cheat on this game we're having right now?"

She was firm, he'd give her that. Draco nodded almost immediately, spellbound and desperate for her approval then, for some reason. "I promise I won't cheat."

This seemed to be enough for Astoria, because afterwards, she beamed at him brightly before bobbing her little head. "Okay! If I win, I get twice the stack of your sweets from your aunt. Deal?"

Draco smirked at her, feeling much better as they shook on it. "Deal."

It turns out Astoria was a lot better than Draco on many things, including wizard's chess. As they played, he felt more like he just ran through it, never having to have had the chance to make his defenses and strategies properly as Astoria told him stories of all the things she's read in her books. In fact, he enjoyed the company more of talking to her about all the books they already read than actually playing the game.

So when Astoria finally trapped Draco's queen, he was shocked to see her knight practically kick his queen off the chessboard, allotting her the win.

"How did you do that?" Draco asked in disbelief, though he was not angry, knowing he hadn't been doing his best with the game.

"It's called sweet talking, Draco," Astoria replied teasingly as she straightened her back. "While you were too busy listening to my amazing stories, I was already winning the whole game."

Draco stared at her, still in shock, though he let out a string of laughter right after. Astoria joined him as they watched the broken chess pieces piece themselves together. Of course, how had he not seen it? He'd been bewitched, mesmerized, even, by the way Astoria spoke to him so eloquently. It was like talking to someone on the same level as him, not having to dumb down his words for her to understand him better. It was compelling.

"I'll never forget you. You're too weird." Draco said with a shake of his head. Astoria stopped laughing all of a sudden as she looked at him worriedly. He panicked. "I meant a good kind of weird!"

Astoria grinned at him happily. "Why, thank you, Draco."

"So now that you've won, do you forgive me?" Draco asserted hopefully.

"Let me think about it…" Astoria mused aloud, making Draco's heart beat faster. It calmed when he saw Astoria break out into a toothy smile. "Okay, I forgive you! Now hand over your sweets, Draco Malfoy! You owe me double for last time!"

They fell into fits of laughter as he led her all the way up the stairs to his room where his stack of sweets resided. They spent the whole night laughing and shoving sweets in their mouths as they talked. It felt different being around Astoria, and even though it was going to be some getting used to her scolding him for being arrogant and spoiled, he didn't mind her company at all.

He found that he liked just being around her. They were an unlikely pair who shared more than just the intellect they have beyond their years. For now, they were friends.

And he hoped for it to stay that way forever.

* * *

 **Prompt(s):**

 **FanFiction Writing Month:** 3,452 words **  
Dragon-Breeding Club:** Swedish Short-Snout - Evie

 **Assignment #12 – Potions**

Task 2 - Write about someone using deceit to get ahead/become successful.

 **Insane House Challenge**

900\. Trait - Sweet Talker

 **Fanfiction Resolutions Challenge**

65\. Write a collection of 'first' drabbles

42\. Write about your OTP meeting as young children (before age of 8)

 **365 Prompts Challenge**

189\. Location - Malfoy Manor

 **Writing Club - June**

1\. (trait) Spoiled ( _Character Appreciation: Draco_ )

1\. "Do you want to build a snowman?" ( _Disney Challenge: Quotes_ )

14\. Hold Me In Your Heart - (plot point) Making up after a falling out ( _Showtime: Kinky Boots_ )

4\. Come Gangsta: Write about someone proving themselves. ( _Amber's Attic_ )

5\. Fancy ( _Count Your Buttons: Words_ )

6\. Task: Write about someone showing a lot of intelligence from an early age. ( _Sophie's Shelf: Orphans_ )

4\. House Hufflepuff: Write about unlikely friends ( _Em's Emporium: Houses_ )

4\. Pavel Checkov - (dialogue) "I can do that!". ( _Lo's Lowdown: Character Based Prompts_ )

 **[Summer] Seasonal Challenge**

World Snake Day: Write about your favourite Slytherin character. ( _Days of the Year)_

(dialogue) "I'll never forget you. You're too weird." ( _Summer Prompts_ )

Gold ( _Colour Prompts_ )

Aster - (word) Attractive ( _Flowers_ )

(object) Fireplace ( _Fire Element_ )

4\. Heathers - write about someone gaining something and then realizing that they don't want it anymore ( _Shay's Musical Challenge_ )

Feisty ( _Gryffindor Themed Prompts: Traits_ )

 **Word Count:** 3,452 words

 **Character(s):** Draco Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott

* * *

 **AN:** This is my first time writing about kids, so I'm not sure if I did it right, but I hope their conversations seemed convincing enough. As for the way Astoria speaks, well, it's simply the way she does speak, as the prompt is meant for her to show a lot of intelligent at an early age. Hopefully you enjoyed reading! Please let me know what think about it in the **reviews** section below!

Please favorite/follow for more updates. :')

 _ **EMPG22HoPe**_


	2. The First Dance

**Like Stars In The Night Sky  
** _the first dance_

* * *

 _Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
_ _You know I'll catch you through it all_

* * *

The Yule Ball was in full swing. Snowy white lights illuminated the outstanding space of the Great Hall with holiday and cheerful delight. Everything seemed to be perfect the first few hours around for Draco. He was in his finest dark robes, arm in arm with a pureblood girl his parents favored dearly, and was having a smashing good time.

Until Pansy decided that they should dance to _every single_ song the bloody Weird Sisters band played. The first few dances were fun, but they became ever so demanding when Pansy refused a break. And when she did want a break, all she wanted to do was snog. He had grown irritated with her constant jabbering and need to be increasingly public with everyone about their relationship.

Not that he was against the idea of being public, but he had been hoping to get some fresh air for quite some time. He only ever escaped her this time when Daphne, Pansy's best friend, came crying to her about Theo.

Draco slipped away like the slippery snake he was. He found himself inhaling the air, which mostly smelled of snow that winter night, a bit of mixed perfume and a bit of the food from the Great Hall. His feet carried him towards the foyer, where he caught several couples dancing, laughing, sneaking away and enjoying the night.

The only thing that stood out in the small crowd of couples seemed to be a girl clad in an amber dress. She was sitting on one of the steps leading up to the moving staircases of Hogwarts, alone. The moment he recognized her, he felt a sort of unexplainable emotion deep within him.

He didn't always like Astoria Greengrass. But ever since that fateful day when he cheated on the snowman building game of theirs, and then apologized to her a few months later by losing at Wizard's Chess, he had found a growing fondness for the girl. In fact, he was keen enough to admit to himself—and not to anybody else—that he had grown to develop a crush on her.

Draco still does have a crush on her. But he'd have to kiss the bloody Giant Squid in the Black Lake before he could tell the world that.

Something in him stirred as he watched her sitting there, her silver heels shoved to the side as she stared mournfully at her dress. Of course, he had seen her come in with some boy by the name of Florian Deveraux from Beauxbatons. But where was that bloody French tart, leaving Astoria all alone?

From his peripheral, he saw the Great Hall where Pansy seemed to be wandering now, likely looking for Draco. He could go back, and be miserable for the rest of the night. Or he could have a better night relaxed around the girl he's had an affection for for quite some time now.

The decision seemed to be made for him when he saw Astoria sob.

Instinct and heart kicked in, and soon, he found himself walking up to the steps towards her.

"Don't tell me you're crying in _that_ dress." Draco said introduced himself a little harshly than he had intended. But what would he be without the cold Malfoy demeanor?

Astoria head lifted to meet Draco's gaze. Surprise and horror seemed to be two of the most noticeable emotions that crossed her features. Her big, green eyes were slowly turning red from her crying.

"Is it that dreadful looking?" Astoria asked innocently, her bottom lip quivering.

Draco panicked, nearly falling off the steps. "It was a joke! You look, um… you look _presentable_."

Well, she was _far_ from presentable. She was _exquisite_. Her brown hair had been tied up into a bun as little diamonds dotted the expanse of her dark locks. Unlike some of the girls in the ball, she had put on some light make up—though he always believed she was beautiful without it. The amber dress clung to her remarkably, which helped to accentuate her curves. One wouldn't think she was a second year invited by a guest or someone two years older than her. No, she looked quite mature for her age.

She was not the same girl that cried because she lost to a snowman-building competition, or the girl who shared his Honeydukes sweets with him while they talked about books. Astoria Greengrass has grown, and his heart raced at how much she had in the years that passed.

What seemed to have driven him from his reverie was the look the young Slytherin girl gave him.

Astoria blinked those green eyes of hers before she broke out into fits of giggles. " _Presentable_? Oh, how charming of you, Draco. What an impressive way to conjure up a decent adjective for a girl."

He felt the heat rise to his cheeks. "What on earth did you want me to say?"

"Perhaps beautiful, dashing, gorgeous—there are plenty, by the way." She shook her head in amusement before she dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief and meeting his gaze. "But thank you. You didn't have to sacrifice your great Malfoy pride to say that."

Draco cleared his throat as he tried to recover. "I suppose I didn't have to, but it seems to have worked if it made you stop crying and being a sad sop."

This time, Astoria's alluring smile faded before she finally rid herself of the last tear.

"Actually, I never get sad. I think it's a waste of time." Astoria said as she folded her handkerchief in fourths before shoving it into her silver purse. "Tonight might be a bit different."

"Where's that French toss that brought you to the ball?" Draco asked, looking very irritated all of a sudden. He would make it a point to find that Beauxbatons boy at the end of the night and make him pay for whatever he did to Astoria.

Astoria shrugged noncommittally despite looking pitiful for herself. "He left to snog with a Durmstrang girl. Apparently, he's had too much of our local elf-made mead. Last I saw him, he was leaving with her back out where the Beauxbatons carriage is."

Draco's blood boiled. "He's not worth it, Astoria. Nor is he worth the tears."

"No, I suppose he's not." Astoria agreed as she looked down at her hands.

A tremendous part of him began to formulate an idea. He wasn't just going to sit here and listen to her cry all night. Even though it wasn't his fault this time, he feels he ought to think of something to cheer her up. But what?

"Let's get out of here." Draco told her as he offered his hand. Astoria looked at him as though he'd grown two heads. He nudged his hand impatiently. "I won't ask again."

"Where are we going?" Astoria asked curiously as she took his hand as a guide to help her stand up on her bare feet.

"Wherever you want to go," He said with an affectionate smile. "We're not going to end this night with you coming back to your dorm looking a mess and embarrassed the next day."

Astoria looked thoughtful as she scrunched up her brows together. He thought it was adorable, the way her face would pinch up that way. It meant she was in deep concentration.

"I know!" Astoria's face then suddenly fell after the sudden high of her excitement. "But it's a silly idea."

Draco smirked. When has Astoria never had a silly idea? "Don't be afraid of your silly ideas."

It was though the sun itself had appeared before him when Astoria smiled. He had learned a long time ago that he liked it better when she smiled, and not look so sullen. Sad never sat well with her, anyway. And when he learned that, he then later on learned that her smile was the best thing about her. She could light up the darkest room with that smile. He could never resist the sight of it.

"I'm feeling a bit adventurous tonight, so…" Astoria said, restoring her earlier delight before she leaned down to take her heels in her hand. Then, with Draco's hand on her other, she began to drag him down the stairs.

Draco nearly stumbled as Astoria led them to another set of stairs that lead down towards the basement.

"For Salazar's sake, slow down Astoria!" Draco yelped, but even as he was purposefully being dragged to Merlin knows where, he couldn't help but join in on Astoria's infectious laughter. They looked like a couple of teenagers prancing about. It felt almost… _freeing_.

Once they met the dreary cold of the basement, though it was not as cold as the dungeons, Draco saw several Hufflepuff students eye them. He sent them a meaningful glare, causing some to turn away and pretend they never saw them. But Astoria didn't seem to mind the stares.

In fact, she was still beaming when they stopped in front of a portrait. It was a simple image of a fruit bowl. Draco opened his mouth to ask what it is about the portrait, but clipped it shut when he saw Astoria tickle the pear on the fruit bowl. The pear giggled and squirmed before it turned into a large, green door handle. The wall behind the portrait turned into a wooden door.

"That… I did not know that…" Draco looked at it in disbelief as Astoria pushed the door open.

"That's because you don't look _beyond_ , Draco." Astoria said teasingly before she dragged him into the room.

Suddenly, the cold from the basement dispersed and he was met with a sort of comforting heat. Only when the door closed behind them did he finally get a good look of where they were in.

The sound of pots and pans banging and clanging filled the space of what he now saw was a vast kitchen. There were tables and stoves laden with food, or food that was still being cooked. A great fireplace stood at the end of the kitchen where he saw a large pot stewing something that smelled remarkably delicious. In fact, the place smelled appetizing, and he suddenly regretted not having much to eat with Pansy dragging him around. A different, more soothing kind of music played in the kitchens, different from the raucous one from the Great Hall.

Perhaps what set him off the course of his wonder were the people… no, _creatures_ that wandered the kitchens.

House-elves. Dozens upon dozens of them moved around hastily, checking pots and chopping vegetables, and arguing about the missing desserts. They were dressed more liberally, or should he say, more cleanly than most house elves he's ever had the displeasure of encountering. But he supposed with Dumbledore as headmaster, the old coo likely dotted on the dreadful creatures.

Draco frowned at Astoria. "You brought me to a kitchen full of _house elves_?"

Astoria whirled to look up at him with an equally disturbing frown. "I thought you said never be afraid of my silly ideas."

"I didn't think you'd go _that_ far," Draco trailed off as he watched three house-elves approach Astoria.

"Is Mistress Astoria needing our help?" One of the elves piped up in a far too high voice before its big, tennis ball eyes looked between Astoria and Draco. "Will she be needing food for her and Master Draco?"

"How do they know me?" Draco asked unpleasantly.

"Oh, I think it's because they've heard about you from Dobby." Astoria explained with a rather teasing smile.

Draco's stomach lurched. " _Dobby_?"

"Yes, Dobby—the house elf that outsmarted your father," The brunette girl snickered. "Or was it Harry who outsmarted him? I can't quite remember. Your story's a lot different from Dobby's when I spoke to him."

"He _works_ here now?" Draco raised a brow. "I suppose he gets paid, does he?"

" _Naturally_ ," Astoria rolled her eyes at him. "Most house-elves should be if they're doing labor. It's barbaric the way most pureblood homes treat theirs."

" _You_ have a house elf," He said firmly as he disconnected their hands from each other.

Astoria frowned at him, looking very irritated. Some of the house elves that approached them took fearful steps back. They must have encountered her wrath at some point, but whether or not it was towards them or someone else, he didn't dare to ask.

"Yes, but my family doesn't treat them like slaves. Like they don't have feelings." She replied haughtily as she placed her hands on her hips, like she does whenever she felt righteous. "They're not as bad as what your parents taught you, Draco."

Draco crossed his arms on his chest. He didn't want to regret wanting to make Astoria feel better after that Beauxbatons boy left her for a one-night stand. But he also didn't like that it had to involve disturbing creatures like house elves to make her feel less like rubbish.

"If you don't want to stay, its fine," Astoria shrugged this time, looking pensive. "I just hope one day you'll learn to see them differently."

He released a breath. Was this really worth it over being dragged around by Pansy all night? The look Astoria was giving him was not of anger, but of hopefulness. It scared him in the slightest how much she trusts him. But she couldn't possibly think that he'd change his views of the house-elves after one night, does she?

"Do you go here often?" Draco asked plainly, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

He knew Astoria had very strong opinions improper for a pure-blood girl such as herself, but he didn't know she would go full out blood traitor. That much he knew whenever he saw her hanging out with the muggle-borns in her year. If he didn't have much of a history with her, and a slight crush on her, he wouldn't be so tolerant of what was happening in this moment.

Astoria looked even more hopeful before she nodded. "I used to hide here whenever I wanted to avoid Merula and her gang of evil Slytherin girls. The house-elves were always so nice. They offered me food and company. Sometimes you just need some time away from people and get to know other creatures."

Draco's face shifted into understanding. He remembered those girls. They were _just_ like Pansy and her gang. Dreadful, conceited, immature at times, and manipulative for all they were worth. He suddenly felt that same guilt in his stomach when he cheated on their snowman-building game when they were kids. Because now, it seems he was _exactly_ like the girls that made Astoria's first year miserable.

He didn't think he ever saw much of it in her light until now.

Finally, despite his reluctance of giving up, he raised his hands in defeat. "Fine. I'll give spending a whole night in a kitchen full of house-elves a chance."

This time, Astoria smirked at him. "Will you really?"

 _Only for you_ , he wanted to say.

"Don't make me say it again." Draco shook his head and said that instead, a small smile gracing his lips as he heard Astoria laugh and take his hand in hers again.

"Come on! The fireplace is the best spot!" Astoria said brightly as she pulled him towards the end of the kitchen where the fireplace mostly illuminated the space.

When they finally stood before it, he felt the cold of the night seep away and be replaced by the comforting heat of the fire. He smelled a sort of sweet and sour stew cooking from the pot on the fireplace, adding more to the already relaxing waves of the heat towards them.

The three house-elves from earlier then conjured up plush seats of red for them to sit on with a snap of their fingers. He saw Astoria sink into one of them, and Draco followed suit. The seats were soft and cozy, enough to make him submerge into the silken cover of it.

"I bet you're hungry," Astoria started as she dropped her heels and purse next to her seat. She then turned her body sideways and looked as though she was mid-lying down when she faced him. "I saw you with Pansy all night. I doubt you even stomached a piece of pumpkin pie."

"I barely had a drop of pumpkin juice, let alone a pie," Draco laughed with a shake of his head. "All she wanted to do was dance and snog. It was almost impossible to have time for myself."

"Well, aren't you glad you chose the Astoria route of things?" She asked with a wide grin. He rolled his eyes playfully at hers before he saw her speak to the house-elves. "Can we please have whatever it was you're serving upstairs? And some hot chocolate would be very kind."

"Of course, Mistress Astoria!" A house elf squeaked happily.

Soon, the elves were at work. They set up tiny tables up to the level of their plush seats, and began placing delicate silverware and plates filled with the food he scrumptiously desired to eat all night. For some reason, he thought the food tasted better when served fresh from the kitchens. He was almost tempted to come back here should he find the food at the Great Hall less satisfactory.

The elves were also surprisingly friendly when they're not cowering in fear of their masters. They were a bit hesitant with Draco at first, considering his earlier dislike against them. But eventually, they opened up and continued to fill his plate and add extra gravy and the like if he wanted to. Of course, he has done this before with his family's house elves. But there was something different about being served without being feared that made him feel almost differently.

Once their bellies were filled to the brim with pot pie, roasted steak and cake, they then tended to their delicious hot chocolates. It tasted almost better than how Dobby used to make them.

"You seem happier," Astoria said as she nudged him with her elbow. "Anything you want to admit?"

"Perhaps… they're not so bad." He offered delicately before smiling at the way she giggled at him. "And they cook food better when you're nicer to them."

"No, they're not. And yes, they do cook better when treated respectfully. I'd advise you to _at least_ treat yours kindly when you get back home." She stared at him expectantly. "Can you promise to at least try that?"

Draco sighed as he placed his cup of hot chocolate down. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to be less… _dreadful_ towards the creatures."

The Slytherin girl shook her head in amusement. "You don't believe in anything."

That wasn't true. He looked at her seriously, almost fondly, even as he spoke, "I believe in you."

Their eyes locked, and Merlin, did his heart make that traitorous beat. Every time he looked into those big, green eyes of hers, it feels as though the sky's the limit. He felt like he could do or believe the most impossible things just seeing her or being around her. Back then, he thought he just liked hanging around her before he started going to Hogwarts. Then when she came to Hogwarts looking grown, he thought he was done for for having a crush on her. And now… there was a different kind of feeling to it, one he couldn't quite place just yet.

He was disturbed from his thoughts when he heard the music change. Though it was still as soothing as the others, this one felt a little more compelling, fun and light.

Draco pushed the small table aside and rose to his feet. He then offered his hand to Astoria's.

"I doubt that Beauxbatons boy didn't even dance with you." He affirmed with a slight smirk. "I might as well give you one to tell your friends the next day."

Astoria's cheeks turned the color of tomatoes before she took his offered hand. As she stood herself up, Draco managed a better glimpse of her. Without her crying, she looked as stunning as ever. He realized she was quite small, but she was tall enough for her head to reach the tip of his nose, which made looking down at her a tad easier.

"I've never danced before." Astoria confessed as Draco slowly lead them to the middle of the fireplace. "I mean, I have. My father taught me. But it's different when it's someone else…"

"Just follow my lead, okay?" Draco urged with a smile as he placed his hand gently on her waist and Astoria her arms wound around his neck.

The both of them seemed to be in competition of whether one had a more prominent blush than the other. But Astoria eased the tension by giggling once they started to slowly move to the music. And Merlin, did she step on his toes a couple of times. But she recovered at times just as quickly as she made a misstep.

"I'll get you a potion for your toes later," Astoria's body convulsed with mirth laughter as Draco spun her. "Or make up for it tomorrow."

"I think you'd better make it up to me, little Greengrass," Draco chuckled lowly before he carefully brought her back to him. Their closeness made him nervous because they've never had to be this close physically together. But there was an air of easiness to it, like it seemed almost natural for them to be so close this way.

Astoria's green eyes twinkled with mirth. The glow of the fire from the fireplace illuminated her prepossessing features. She truly was something else indeed. He knew that back then, and he believed it even more now.

"I'm not so little anymore, you see." She told him as she gestured towards her height. That was true, of course. She was tall for her age, but she always still felt so small to him. Delicate, even. A part of him had always been very protective of her when they grew close as children.

Draco shook his head before pressing his forehead against hers. A bright smile graced Astoria's lips, Draco matching it with just as much allure. His heart raced at the way she looked at him, like he seemed to be the best part of her night.

They danced most of the evening away, and he reveled in their closeness and their enjoyment as they laughed and talked about the little things. For seeing Astoria smile, seeing her happy this way with him, was like looking at the stars in the night sky.

* * *

 **Prompt(s):**

 **Fanfiction Writing Month - July:** 3,785 words **  
Pinata Club:** Hard Pinata (Trio Era)  
 **Eastern Hogwarts FunFair: Ferris Wheel -** #4 (setting) kitchen

 **Insane House Challenge**

501\. Action - Dancing

 **365 Prompts Challenge**

126\. Event - Prom/Ball

 **Writing Club - July**

22\. (Era) trio ( _Character Appreciation)_

6\. Bashful - Write about someone blushing. ( _Disney Challenge: Characters_ )

Peter Pan: (dialogue) "Actually, I never get sad. I think it's a waste of time.", (emotion) excited, (plot point) choosing between two people

13\. Look into your eyes And the sky's the limit ( _Lyric Alley_ )

2\. The beautiful architecture - (setting) Hogwarts _(Emy's Emporium: Italy)_

2\. The nightlife - Write a fic that takes place at night _(Emy's Emporium: Spain)_

5\. "You don't believe in anything." / "I believe in you." **(5 bonus points)** ( _Lo's Lowdown_ )

1\. [word] Unexplainable / 2. [Character] Draco Malfoy / 3. [Emotion] Irritated ( _Bex's Biscuit Barrel: Bourbon_ )

 **[Summer] Seasonal Challenges**

Smile Power Day - alt. write about someone thinking their crush's smile is their best feature ( _Days of the Year_ )

Amber ( _Seasonal - Colour Prompts_ )

Sardonyx - (dialogue) "Don't be afraid of your silly ideas." ( _Seasonal - Birthstones_ )

(word) Glow ( _Elemental - Fire Element_ )

Adventurous ( _Gryffindor Challenge - Gryffindor Themed Prompts: Traits_ )

* * *

 _ **A gift fic for the lovely Lexi (The Cinder Crown)!**_

 **AN:** This fic is a quick forward from the first story, "Little Things", but this definitely can go along as a standalone as part of my "firsts" collection for this ship! This story is a gift fic for birthday celebrant Lexi from the Hogwarts Challenges & Assignments forum. Happy birthday, lovely! I hope you enjoyed reading this. :3

R&R, and thank you for reading!

 _EMPG22HoPe_


	3. The First Date

**This Love Is Ours** _ **  
**_ _the first date_

* * *

 _Your hands are tough but they are where my belong in,_ _  
_ _I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you_

* * *

 **August 2001**

Astoria twirled the ends of her black, gossamer hair nervously.

It was not everyday her childhood crush asked her out on a date.

The Battle of Hogwarts took its toll on everyone, even those that were not directly involved. Unlike her classmates, Astoria didn't see the horrors of what the war was like, having been bedridden to stay at home due to her blood curse for most of her fifth year at Hogwarts. A part of her had wished she had been there to fight with them, but what good would her weary body do if she had?

Still, it's taken an effect on her when she saw how it did a number on Draco Malfoy.

They have always been good friends. It has developed to something even more after that fateful moment in the Hogwarts kitchen where they first danced during the Yule Ball. Ever since then, Astoria had looked at Draco in a different light. A good kind of light.

Though not everyone seems to think of him that way. Not after the war, anyway. But she didn't care much for what people say against him. She knew Draco like the back of her hand. And she would take his word above everyone else's if she has to.

Draco had been particularly distant when they went back to Hogwarts after the war. But that did not stop her from being her usual, cheery self. She stood by him through any trouble he might encounter with the other students upon his return. Astoria had snubbed their whispers and looks of disapproval towards her back then, even to this day. They did not know him like she does.

After Draco graduated, Astoria still had two years left of Hogwarts to go. And within those two years, she has not given up on him, even when at times, he already has with himself. That seemed to ignite some part of their relationship in a way it has not until now.

Hence why Draco asked her to a date during her graduation party.

Hence why, the next day, she sat on one of the seats within the Greengrass estate's foyer waiting for him to arrive that morning.

Astoria snapped out of her reverie at last when she heard the sound of the estate's bell. She stood up, dusted off her lavender dress delicately before breathing out every bit of her nerves just as Poppy, their house elf, apparated in the middle of the foyer.

 _It's just Draco_ , she assured herself as she adjusted her sunhat.

"Poppy is to get it for you, Mistress Astoria!" Poppy squeaked happily, and Astoria couldn't help but giggle. She had told Poppy about Draco arriving that morning, and her family's house elf seemed more excited for her than she is.

"Thank you, Poppy," Astoria replied gratefully as the house elf skittered towards the estate's double doors.

Once Poppy opened the door, she caught a glimpse of Draco looking very… _muggle_. But he did so in the best way. It was particularly unlike him, the way he was dressed from what little she could see between the cracks of the open door.

"…here to see Astoria, please." She heard him address Poppy.

Poppy turned her head to look at her mistress, as though to ask for her approval. Astoria breathed out her nerves once more before nodding confidently.

The house elf opened the door wider to allow Draco in.

As soon as Draco stepped into the space, he seemed to have frozen and lost all control of his limbs.

Astoria felt the heat on her cheeks rise as she watched Draco stare at her, mouth agape and moving like that of a fish's as though he wanted to say something. He was dressed in a long-sleeved black shirt, which seemed to be the only color available often in his wardrobe. Though what made him look so particularly muggle was that he was sporting denim jeans.

"You… you look _beautiful_." Draco finally found the words, color tinting his cheeks before he stood up a little more stiffly. His white blonde hair bounced with him as he tried to look proud.

"Now _there's_ an adjective I can finally accept." Astoria replied cheekily, implying many years ago of Draco describing her Yule Ball dress to be "presentable". She took a step forward, heart racing considerably as she surveyed him from head to toe. "You look quite dashing yourself. Muggle jeans, is it?"

Draco cleared his throat, looking very indisposed as he offered his arm. "They're quite comfortable, if I'm being honest."

"Well, you look very handsome in them." Astoria beamed at him brightly as she held onto his arm. "Where _are_ we going today? You were so… _secretive_ last night when you asked."

"That's because last night I didn't exactly think it through until today." Draco replied bashfully as they exited the estate.

Once they stepped out under the warmth of the sun, Astoria lifted her head to meet his gaze.

"Is that so?" Astoria asked in amusement under the roof of her sunhat. "So today's date is a _surprise,_ then?"

Draco grinned at her. "I know how you like surprises."

"You surprise me every day, Draco Malfoy." She shook her head with a slight giggle. "Lead the way, then."

There was a pull on her neck before they apparated between flashes and locations.

As soon as the notion was over, their feet landed not on muggle streets, but rather, a vast outdoor of Form

The area was towered over by remarkable trees and tender shrubs. She felt a bit of grass tickle her toes through her open-toed sandals. The air was particularly warm, but not too hot to sear the skin. A half-moon pool sat in the middle of the field, reflecting the sun. Though what truly made her admire the area was the magnificent view of some distant hills. Astoria couldn't help but inhale the fresh air of the garden. It calmed the nervous beat of her heart.

"Alright," Draco said at last, looking down at her. "I'll have to cover your eyes."

"Is that so?" Astoria asked with an amuse raise of her brow before she stood still. "Alright, but don't try anything funny, you hear?"

"I promise." He declared as he rounded his way to her back.

She felt him gently place his hands on top of her eyes, careful to listen to the sound of voice as he lead her some parts left of the field. When they finally came to a halt, she waited with bathed breath before Draco finally peeled his hands away.

Her heart melted at the sight before her. A red and white checkered blanket lay on the warm grass next to a large maple tree. On top of the blanket stood a picnic basket, no doubt filled with a scrumptious meal and spelled with an extendable charm. Beside the basket lay a lovely bouquet of pink and red carnations. The view from where the picnic was set up seemed to give them a fantastic sight of the hills far from them.

Astoria looked up to him in admiration. "It's beautiful."

Draco looked relieved at that, chuckling lowly before sighing. "Is it really? It was very last minute, and I had to bribe the muggle owners to keep the space free of tourists and the like. I thought it'd be different. Calming, even. Blaise said it was a wretched idea, and that I should have brought you to some very expensive muggle restaurant instead."

"It's _perfect_. Blaise doesn't know what he's saying." She touched his arm affectionately, a slight giggle escaping her lips. Astoria shook her head as she turned to look at the set up. It was very simple, but it held more meaning than having her be taken to a muggle restaurant. "Shall we?"

They sat on the blanket and rested their backs slightly against the trees vast trunk. Draco picked up the bouquet and offered it to her. He looked quite flushed.

"It was mum's idea with the flowers," Draco tried to explain, tripping over his words a bit. "But the carnations were my choice. I remember how you used to have them in your room when were children."

"You remember," Astoria gasped as she took the bouquet from him. She inhaled the light aroma of the carnations then smiled up to him. "Oh, you truly are full of surprises today. How did you get so brave?"

"I learned it from you." Draco bumped his shoulder to hers playfully before pulling the basket towards him.

Astoria peeked into the basket as she placed her bouquet on her lap. "Ooh, chocolates!"

Draco beamed at her as he took out the box full of sweets. "Not just any chocolates. They're _Swiss_ chocolates. Ones I got from Switzerland during my brief travel before your graduation."

"Look at you. Flowers and chocolates," Astoria shook her head. "You've truly gotten the whole package, have you?"

"Merlin, is it too much?" Draco laughed bashfully as he fished out some of their meals. A plate of pot roast, shepherd's pie, bagels—she was right to assume he's used an extendable charm on the basket. "I've never had to do this before. Pansy always settled for much more than a picnic in a garden. But I thought it would be nice to be alone together for a change…"

"Well you're right to think that," Astoria piped up happily as she helped him set up their meal on the blanket. "I'd say you've completely outdone yourself with this one, Draco."

"I just want you to be happy, is all," He said as he took out the last of their plastic cutlery.

Astoria held his hand in hers, causing Draco to lift his head and meet her gaze. "I _am_ happy. I mean, I'm almost _always_ happy. But this is beyond any level of happiness."

The rest of their lunch was as smooth and calming as can be. They were in a very light mood, mostly jesting at each other and telling stories about their favorite books. The atmosphere was very serene, and she felt so relaxed just being with him in that moment.

Eventually, they came about talk of Astoria's plans after Hogwarts and Draco's travels in the past two years.

Astoria had always known why Draco decided to travel for quite some time. It was mostly because he intended to avoid most of the British wizarding world after his defect in the war. He always liked to send her little gifts from countries he's been to, little boxes of sweets and chocolates to fill her belly happy for days, and letters of his stories on places he's been to.

It always seemed a shame for her. Travelling does not bode well with her, considering how easily sickly she gets after long bouts of travel. Whether it was the Hogwarts Express or apparating between countries, travelling was not an easy feat on its own. She had hoped that someday, she'd find a cure for her curse or at least a temporary relief; one that would be enough that could allow her to see the world.

"While you were visiting majestic forests in South America, I came across a ferret in our estate's garden just this morning." Astoria said between bites of bagel in the middle of their meal. "It reminded me of a certain _white ferret_ back in my day."

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" Draco asked, shaking his white blonde head shamefully. "That was _years_ ago."

"Yes, because years ago, you were an absolute prat and the worst one to exist." She shook her head in amusement. "But I know you've changed since then."

Her last sentence seemed to have struck a chord in Draco somewhere because he immediately went silent. His brows furrowed in concentration as he picked at his plate of sheppard's pie absent-mindedly. Astoria put her plate down, prepared to ease the tension that seemed to fill the air, though not before Draco spoke first.

"Do you not mind it?" Draco asked in a small voice, his grey eyes finding his plate of unfinished food. "Being around me? Don't you ever… well, you know, mind the staresand the whispers and the lucid rumors people make up whenever they see you, or see you with me…"

Astoria was taken aback. They've talked about this before, how she didn't care what the other students thought of her back then when she stood by Draco during his real seventh year. But she supposed he thought it this time to be different. That it wasn't just going to be students making their petty assumptions about her for being with him. It was the whole lot of the British wizarding world now.

"I don't mind." Astoria replied softly as she put her plate down. Her hand instinctively went to take his hand in hers. "I've never minded it _one_ bit and I won't stop now. They can say their piece behind lip-glossed smiles, but I don't give a rat's bottom for what they have to say. I… I like being around you. I like being _with_ you. I'd have hoped that… that had been enough, or, you know, that it had been quite _obvious_ for the longest time."

The heat on her cheeks seems to redden ever so bright now, but she did little to look away. She was looking at Draco intently now, even though he wasn't looking back. Her hand trailed upwards from his hand towards his forearm where his Dark Mark was hidden underneath his long-sleeved shirt. She felt Draco stiffen for the briefest moment, only to relax as he looked at her.

"Could you really live that way?" Draco asked, plucking a piece of swiss chocolate from the box and offering it to her. He was moving about, distracting himself from his innermost dark thoughts. The thoughts that had consumed him for most of his days since the war. "Have people ridicule you for being with me? I'm not really the best person, and I'm sure you've plenty of suitors from other pureblood families ready to ask for your hand—"

"Stop that." She scolded him gently, their gaze meeting briefly before she took a bite of the chocolate in his hand. The sweet consumed her palette, making her relax in the slightest, but only for her to get back up from her reverie. "I'd let them wait forever or never at all, because I have no intention of letting those _suitors_ as you so lightly put it court me, nor do I have any attention of accepting proposals they might have in mind."

Draco blinked at her with his mouth slightly opened, unsure what else to say.

"Oh, do close your mouth before you catch a fly," Astoria told him fondly, her other hand reaching out to caress his sharp jaw. "You know, usually, on first dates, most boys do try to impress their date rather than push them away."

"I'm sorry…" Draco trailed off as he leaned into her touch. "I just wanted to make sure that you truly want this. The thought of _us_ , that is. That it makes you happy being with me despite everything that's happened since the war."

"I _want_ this, Draco Malfoy." Astoria insisted strongly, intensifying her gaze so that he wouldn't have to look away. "I want _us_. No one will ever change my mind about you. Because I have known you for the kindness people know not about. How you have the biggest heart. I want this because you've never given me a reason not to."

This time, Draco truly looked rendered speechless, his gaze never leaving hers. Astoria had not meant to release much of her feelings for him now. She had saved that for some other occasion. But this was an occasion more fitting than the one she had in mind.

"You outshine the morning sun," Draco declared before his lips curled into a gentle smile. He squeezed her hand in his before he lifted their hands to his lips. Astoria could not help the color on her cheeks as Draco planted a soft kiss against her knuckles. "You make the world a little less… _gloomier_."

"I should hope so," Astoria beamed at him as she tilted her head to the side. "Making you smile is no easy feat."

"It should be now." Draco chuckled as he kissed her knuckles once more. "Are you sure about this?"

"Jury's out," She leaned in close to press her forehead against his. Astoria had poured her heart out to him, and though she knew Draco would take time, she would be patient with his own emotions. The world seemed a little brighter when she saw those prominent lips of his curl into one of his most infectious smiles.

Her heart raced with every beat of emotion. She can no longer deny what she felt for Draco, and she was not going to hold back any time soon. Astoria gazed into his grey eyes before affirming him of her feelings. "And my choice is you."

* * *

 _The stakes are high,_ _  
_ _The waters rough,_ _  
_ _But this love is ours_

* * *

 **Fanfiction Writing Month - July:** 2,287 words

 **Eastern Hogwarts FunFair:** Ferris Wheel #3 - (color) lavender  
 **Southern Hogwarts FunFair:** Hedge Maze - Southern Corner: (food) bagel  
 **Northern Hogwarts FunFair:** Ghost Train: Compartment 7 - Color: Black  
 **Fortnightly Challenge:** Canadian Craze - 8. (food) Butter Tarts - (word) Sweet

 **Insane House Challenge  
** 983\. Food – Chocolate

 **365 Prompts  
** 109\. Dialogue - "You're never going to let that go, are you?"

 **Writing Club - July  
** **Disney Challenge: Characters -** 10\. Happy - Write about someone who is always happy  
 **Shannon's Showcase -** 12\. (Dialogue) "How did you get so brave?" / "I learned it from you."  
 **Showtime** \- 2. Aaron Burr, Sir - (emotion) Nervous  
 **Count Your Buttons: Dialogues** \- 3. "You outshine the morning sun."  
 **Sophie's Shelf** \- **Vault 69** \- Prompt: (restriction) Only one male character

 **Hamilton Mania - July  
** **Act One -** 17\. Winning a war - (era) Post-war  
 **Optional Prompt -** 2\. (character) Draco Malfoy

 **[Summer] Seasonal Challenge  
** **Days of the Year** \- International Picnic Day: Write about going on a picnic  
 **Seasonal - Summer Prompts** \- (object) Sunhat


	4. The First Kiss

**Fell In Love Without A Warning  
** _the first kiss_

* * *

 _Play me time and time again and make me strong  
Make me sing, make me sound  
Andante, Andante  
Tread lightly on my ground_

* * *

 **December 2002**

There was something about the relief of being out of the country that made Astoria feel safe. Back in wizarding London, everyone either admired her for her bravery in the Battle of Hogwarts or glared at her in disgust for choosing to be with Draco. The latter part was more apparent than the former, much to her chagrin; diluting her heroic actions in fighting to protect Hogwarts. Not many people were still quite open to the simple fact that she and Draco were together.

And quite frankly, Astoria didn't give a damn what they thought.

Her thoughts couldn't help but drift back to the constricting environment of wizarding London even as she enjoyed the quiet, winter evening of being in the rooftop garden perched on top of one of the most prominent Parisian buildings. She and Draco had thought it was about time that they left that constricting world behind even for just a month. It was a nice change for both of them, of course—never having to be under the scrutinizing glare of the public. Here in France, almost nobody knows them and wouldn't need to judge them for their past.

And why should Astoria even bother? It was her bloody birthday, after all.

She felt a hand land on the top of hers on the small, circular table she sat before, pulling Astoria away from thoughts of home. Her gaze shifted towards Draco, who sat across her, taking her hand in his to squeeze firmly.

"You're thinking again." Draco observed with a slight smirk on his lips. "Not a dangerous hobby for you at all, Greengrass."

"Oh, shush," Astoria rolled her eyes at him playfully. "I was simply wondering."

"Even more dangerous." Draco teased.

Astoria was quite tempted to shove him off the railings and down towards the streets of Paris. But she simply shook her head in amusement before squeezing his hand back. She should be wondering of other things, of course. They were in Paris, having the most sumptuous meal on a winter night. The Eiffel Tower merely several streets away and shining brightly against the expanse of a dark sky.

It was a perfect date, among every other date that they've had since they moved their relationship further. She shouldn't be thinking about wizarding London or what the people must be thinking of them. After all, she was the one that always said she didn't care what they had to say. But lately, it's been a tad much, even for her.

"I'm sorry." She apologized with a sigh before she began to pick on her food. "I couldn't help but think of home."

"Miss it already?" Draco asked with a quirk of a brow.

"A little. But not the people." Astoria scoffed softly then looked up to meet his gaze. "Perhaps you can try to distract me."

"I could try, but I haven't packed a board of Wizarding chess in my trunk." Draco grinned at her. "Although, I did slip myself a little book I've been meaning to give you today. It is your birthday, after all."

Astoria's heart leapt from her chest. He truly knew her heart at the simplest notion of him getting her a book. She beamed at him brightly. "Can I see it?"

Draco's grin widened. He pulled out his wand, waved it, and said, " _Accio_!"

Her eyes widened in both fear and surprise. They were in a muggle part of France, after all. Anyone could see a book fly out of their room, wind down hallways and give muggles a slight heart attack at the sight of it. But to her relief, the book merely flew out of the nearest green shrub. Draco opened his hand, wand lofted between his fingers before catching the book with his thumb and pointing finger.

When he showed her the cover, Astoria couldn't help but squeal in delight. It was a limited edition book of her favorite muggle fairy tale, _Beauty and the Beast_. The book was rose red in color, and it was thick and heavy as she held it in her hands. It was in the style of most books she could find in the Hogwarts library, worthy of display and reading back in Greengrass estate's library.

"Oh, Draco, it's _beautiful_." Astoria gasped, releasing his hand to hold the book with both hers before hugging it to her form. "Thank you so much. But how did you sneak to buy it? I've been with you the whole time we were in the bookstore."

"Oh, well, you were so busy going through the muggle fiction books for a good twenty minutes." Draco shook his head in amusement. "I had plenty of time."

Astoria laughed brightly, to which Draco followed. He always did say she had an infectious laugh, and perhaps he was right to assume that. It made her happy simply being able to make _Draco_ happy.

For once that evening, she thought nothing of wizarding London and simply enjoyed her birthday dinner. But it was not long after that a thought reached her—something Daphne had mentioned before, but Astoria didn't bother to worry about until now.

In the one year that she and Draco had been dating, not _once_ did he try to kiss her on the lips. Of course, a kiss on the lips shouldn't be a foundation for how strong the relationship is. He would give her forehead kisses, nose kisses, kisses on the cheeks, her hand, her knuckles, her shoulder. But almost never on the lips. At one point, Astoria had been quite tempted to simply get it over with and just kiss him right then and there. But she wanted it to be perfect.

It was a naïve thought in hindsight. All those fairy tale books she's been reading on true love's kiss truly changed her perspective. Perhaps Draco felt he needed to make their first kiss perfect as well. But to have to wait an entire year? She almost wished she had gone for the impromptu instead.

But she refused to pressure Draco into it. Their relationship, despite having been a year, still felt quite new to her. Although that's simply the perception that she always felt there was something new every time they were together. She would discover little bits and pieces of him, more than she mostly knew when they were children. And he would learn a thing or two about her stand about muggles and how they should be treated just as equally.

Every day with Draco felt new and wholesome. There wasn't a thing new that's happened yet today. Perhaps she'll have to start that something new herself, and possibly even open it up to more avenues.

"Draco," Astoria started once dessert arrived. Their table was laden with little macarons, éclairs and delicious chocolate bonbons. But not even today's sumptuous dessert will distract her from her mission at hand. "Tomorrow, perhaps we can go ice-skating. Daphne says there's a glade somewhere where we can be alone together."

"That sounds terrific." Draco beamed at her as he popped a bonbon in his mouth. "Although, I do warn you. I'm a menace at ice-skating."

"As if I don't already know," Astoria giggled as she leaned into the table. The distance between them separated by the small table is not very far. If she could lean closer, she could be mere inches away from his face. "But it would be nice, wouldn't it? Just you and me, alone. Not that we aren't already alone…"

Draco stared at her intently before smirking. "What are you playing at?"

Astoria's cheeks flushed instantly, but she tried to look calm. "I've no idea what you're talking about."

Of course, Draco didn't believe her. He merely chuckled before standing up. Astoria's face fell in disappointment, only to perk up once more when Draco waved his hand towards a small stereo nearby. They had asked the servers to turn off the music earlier because their dates mostly consisted of the quiet or of the many topics they wanted to speak of on hand.

But as a soft song played, Astoria couldn't help but smile when Draco offered his hand to her.

Astoria took his hand and stood herself up. She was dressed in a sea green dress, though had covered her upper body up with a green woolen sweater Draco had bought her not too long ago. Draco was clad impeccably in dark, long sleeves and some pants (not muggle pants today, though he still looked dashing in his black trousers). And soon, they were swaying to the soft, instrumental beat of the song.

 _And I'd give up forever to touch you_ _  
_ _'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_ _  
_ _You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_ _  
_ _And I don't want to go home right now_

"I think I know what you're trying to do, Astoria." Draco murmured against her ear, causing a delightful shiver to run down Astoria's spine.

She pulled back in the slightest to meet his gaze. "Is that so? Truly, if you're so wise, you might as well spit it out."

Draco grinned at her wickedly. "When did you become so brazen?"

Astoria shrugged, a bright smile still gracing her lips. "Do tell me."

"I think…" Draco trailed off before moving to spin her, causing a giggle to escape Astoria's lips. When she was back to dancing in his arms, he went on. "…you're trying to make me kiss you."

Her body stiffened even as they moved to the sound of the music. The glow of the luminescent lights of the rooftop likely accentuated her blush further. She knew Draco was quite gifted with Occlumency, but she was starting to think that perhaps he might have learned the art of Legilimens as well.

"Oh, what makes you think that?" Astoria asked casually, even though it's already been a minute long before she spurted out her comeback.

He leaned his forehead against hers as he chuckled. "I think you've been trying to make me kiss you for the longest time. Ever so impatient, Greengrass."

"Oh, do shush," Astoria's cheeks reddened further. "Honestly, who waits a year before you kiss someone?"

Draco laughed instead of being offended. "I meant to make it perfect, you see. Like in one of those little muggle fairy tale books you love to read. True love's kiss and all."

"I don't need to be under a sleeping curse just for you to kiss me." Astoria suggested softly. Draco smiled at her. "What's taking you so long anyway, huh? Other than making it perfect."

A sigh escaped Draco's lips as he pulled her form closer to his, almost hugging her. He closed his eyes before speaking. "I suppose I was waiting to tell you some very important words."

"And they are?" Astoria asked as her heart pounded against her chest.

"That I love you," Draco opened his eyes, and Astoria could have sworn she felt nothing but love and affection emanate from the pools of his grey eyes. "And that I can't believe it took me a year to finally say it."

Astoria's heart swelled and she smiled as she felt tears brim her eyes.

"I love you for all that you are and all that you ever will be." He went on, and she could almost hear the nervousness in his voice. But she admired how he simply went on. "I know I'm not deserving of you, but you've made me see otherwise. I've always been so lost. But… you helped me see the world in a better light. You make the world less… well, _gloomy._ "

She couldn't help but laugh at his last sentence, how he had spoken those very words as well during their first date.

"I love you too, Draco," Astoria whispered softly as they danced. She couldn't believe the weight that's been lifted off her upon saying the words. A whole year of building up the love and admiration she has for him was all falling into place. "If you ever get lost again, I will always get to you. And if I couldn't walk, I'd crawl to you, no matter how broken we were, we'd fight our way out together."

Draco beamed at her, a relieved laugh escaping his lips before he leaned in closer. "Shall I kiss you now, Astoria?"

Astoria leaned in close, their lips nearly inches apart. "If you must."

And when their lips met, Astoria found herself in blissful oblivion. The soft music rented the winter air, intensifying the moment when she deepened the kiss further, eyes closed to savor the moment. Her arms wound around his neck, and she sighed into the kiss when Draco pulled her to him, as though afraid she might let go. Their lips touched and savored each other's taste of winter and sweets.

Her heart fluttered and raced all at the same time. If Draco had really meant to make it perfect, then he has not failed her at all in that department. She would have taken any first kiss he could give her, but this was perhaps the best. It was under her insistence, yes—to which to they would laugh about later—but perfect all the same.

When they finally pulled apart for air, Astoria almost wanted to dive in and capture his lips in hers once more. She couldn't help but giggle when she felt Draco's head lean into hers a little more, as though hoping to seal another kiss soon after the first as well.

" _That_ ," Astoria started once she opened her green eyes to meet Draco's grey ones. "—was better than any fairy tale first kiss I've ever read."

Draco grinned at her, his cheeks flushed from the cold and from the heat of their kiss as well. "You give me too much credit, Greengrass."

"You're right," Astoria agreed with a slight giggle. "Perhaps you should up your game a little more."

Draco nuzzled his nose against hers. "Perhaps I should."

His lips slanted against hers, and Astoria was once again consumed by the taste and touch of him. Her Draco. Her love.

They danced and kissed that very night, under the winter night sky, with nothing but the soft sound of their music and the streets of Paris, and the love they have for each other in their hearts.

* * *

 **Fanfiction Writing Month - August : **2,410 words **  
Dragon Breeding Club : **Swedish Short-Snout - Audrey  
 **Fortnightly Challenge: Chocolate Truffle Craze -** Sweet - write a fluff fic

 **Insane House Challenge  
** 451\. Word - Sumptuous - (Lush, Luxurious)

 **365 Prompts  
** 325\. Trait - Sweet

 **Sophie's Tea Room  
** 5\. Molten Chocolate Lava Cake: (emotion) Joyful

 **August Auction  
** 10 coins - (spell) Accio

 **Writing Club - August  
** **Character Appreciation: Percy** \- 19. Era: Trio  
 **Disney Challenge: Characters** \- 6. Uncle Albert - Write about somebody with an infectious laugh  
 **Showtime -** 2\. Two By Two - (setting) France  
 **Lyric Alley** \- 8. I know that there's a place for us  
 **Ami's Audio Admirations** \- 14. On Air — Use the prompt set: (colour) red, (setting) at night, (word) glow  
 **Em's Emporium** \- 16. Web (WritingBlock): Alt — Write about a character who makes you smile.  
 **Lo's Lowdown: Quotes** \- 5. "Hope is the thing with feathers, that perches in the soul, and sings the tune without the words, and never stops at all." - Emily Dickinson  
 **Film Festival** \- 46. (colour) Red


End file.
